The Past
by Love Gems
Summary: I have decided to rewrite The Past. It's a new route that I have taken. Some things will stay the same, while others will change. Sorry in advance for the errors throughout the story. A/B/O Au. This will have mpreg, if you don't like, don't read.


I have decided to rewrite The Past. It's a new route that I have taken. Some things will stay the same, while others will change. Sorry in advance for the errors throughout the story.

About twenty to thirty men were surrounding a twelve year old boy. They were all taking turns with the boy. They were laughing and making sounds and cheering the others, for making the boy come. The men were using the boy, because of the boy's father. Jay is the son of Jafar, the enemy of Aladdin and Jasmine. Jafar had debt to almost every person on the isle. He use Jay as a means of money.

Jay knew that his father owe people money, but he didn't want to be the one to gives him money. During the nigh, he see Gil, the son of Gaston, out, looking for people. Jafar and Gaston, uses their children for money. Everyone uses the two in different ways. It would be early morning, when the two go back home. Jafar waits for the boy to come home to get the money.

Jay would give Jafar the money and goes to take a shower. Once he gets done, he dresses and goes to school. He sees Mal, standing in front of the gates. He walks, more like limps, over to Mal. Mal looks to see him. She does not see the limp, but she sees the black eyes and knows that Jay got into trouble.

"What happened? You were suppose to meet me at docks, so we can mess with Uma and Harry." Mal says to the tall boy. She is angry that he didn't show up. Jay can see that she was pissed. She didn't see the way he is shaking. He is afraid of her wrath. He knows that she suffers, but he doesn't know how much Maleficent makes her suffer.

"I was doing business for Jafar." Was all Jay say to her. He didn't want Mal to know. He wanted her to stay out of his business. He knows that Mal would do anything for love one, but he is not hers. He is her friend, not one of her to have. Jay didn't know if he is important to her.

Mal is looking at Jay with interest. She knows that Jay is hiding something from her, and she wants to know. She had known Jay all of her life and she thought she knew him, but seeing him know with a new light. He is a taller than her by a few inches, and stronger. She has Uma, Harry and Gil, under her protection, not really Gil, as Gil belongs to Uma and Harry, but she will continue to protect him, because of Uma and Harry.

She wants Jay next to her. He can help her rule. She steps forward towards him, and then a step back, seeing Jay flinch at the bold move. She looks at him with suspicion. She walks towards him again, to see his movements. Jay stiffens, but stays where he is. He watches her, to see what she will do. He feels her going near him. She starts to see bruises on him.

Hand-prints. She sees hand-prints on his neck and she thinks over his body too. She leans up and kisses him roughly. Jay's eyes widen and because of that, it makes his mouth open. He feels her tongue in his mouth. Mal goes to his neck and bits down. Marking him as hers. She backs away and turns to where the school is. Jay just sits there stun, trying to process this. He knows that Mal will follow him, to see what's going on with him.

The people are looking at Jay. They now know that Jay belongs to Mal. That means that Jafar, needs to find a new way to get the money. He knows that Jay is going to work for him still, but if Mal finds out, than he is screwed. He will have to worry about her now. Mal is thinking of the hand-prints on Jay. Jay is now hers, and she will get to the bottom of this.

She sees Jay just standing there. All of the sudden, she sees the Ringmaster going near Jay and slaps his ass. She sees him pale and shakes his head at him. She sees the Ringmaster say something to Jay and Jay paling and nods. They walk away together and that makes Mal very curious and angry. She knows that Jay would not stand for that, but whatever the Ringmaster says, got him very afraid. She follow the two and to her shock and anger, sees the Ringmaster assaulting Jay. She sees Jay just taking it, but about to cry. Once the Ringmaster finishes, he leaves.

Mal goes to help her friend. She knees down next to him. She sees that his body is cover in scar, more than hers. She quickly grabs a wet rag from the sink of an abandoned house. She helps wipe him down. Mal looks at Jay and pulls him into a hug. She fingers his hair, smoothing it. After that Jay breaks down and cried. She holds onto him.

After a while, the two break apart. Jay keeps looking down, not meeting Mal's glowing green eyes.

"Jafar owes people money. He sells me all the time. The night, that I missed messing with Uma and Harry with you, I was working. People use me, in whatever way they want. They can do that, because, they know that, I am money from Jafar. They can use me, how they want. They won't care, if I am under your protection, they want the money Jafar took, and now he is paying them back." Jay says, explaining his worse fear to Mal.

"Has anyone ever claimed you as theirs?" Mal asks younger boy. Jay looks at her with wide-eyes an stutters.

"I…I d…I don't… no…now..what yo…you me…mea…mean." Mal was about to growl at the boy, but decided not too. She needs Jay to know that she is with him. She wants this omega to be hers.

"I now know that you are an omega. I want you by my side. I know what to do with the people that don't listen. I also overhear Gil talking to Harry about you. You know how I am with those that are mine. You are now mine, and I will protect you. I won't let anyone else hurt you. You will belong to me and me only. Deal?" Mal says/asks. She knows that he is going to be worried about everything.

(Sex, don't like, don't read)

She needs to get Jay out of Jafar's hands, but does not know how to do it. She can feel herself tighten a little. He is very handsome. She was thinking of something, but it could be very dangerous. She puts her hand onto his cheek. He leans in, as she strokes his cheek. He sees her licking her lips, and blushes.

"Do you want me?" Jay asks breaking her through. She looks at him and smiles. She kisses him hard. Jay opens his mouth and tongues fighting for dominates. Mal pinches his nipples, making him moan. He gives her the power over him. She smirks at him and twists them. Jay arches his back towards her. She smiles and breaks the kiss. She moves to his nipples and sucks on them, making Jay shake. She sees his cock harden and smiles widely. She lifts him up and moves him to the market. She wants everyone to see, that Jay belongs to her. No one will touch this omega.

She wants everyone know, that Jay belongs to her. Jay looks at her with fear. She knows why though. She kisses him roughly and moves her hand down. She rubs his hole, with her finger. He wiggles to get more. He feels her finger in him and gasps. She continues her attack on his nipples. It's common to see a Alpha taking a omega. Some look to see Jay breathing deeply. They see Mal fingering him. She puts her cock inside of him, making him scream.

Jay screams with pain and pleasure. He can see people staring at them. It's not uncommon for an Alpha showing dominates over an omega. He knows that Mal is proving a point and he can see people backing away from them. He feels her thrusting hard on his sweet spot. He is a begging mess, that is in love with Mal. He feels her deep and ready to burst. Mal is moaning on how tight Jay is. He is tight around her and she has never felt that way with anyone. Not with Uma or Harry. She is going faster and faster, loving to hear her mate's voice.

She plans on making him be this way longer. Once they are off this island, and ruling the world, she will spoil him. She wants Jay to be spoiled. She knows that her mother will weather happy and not miserable. Once they both come, she pulls out of him and helps him stand. She bits him hard and lets him bit her. Jay looks at her with wide-eyes and does. Mal is going to make Jay be the man he is, that makes her love him. She leads him away from the public and takes him to her place.

She lets Jay sleep in her bed. She strokes her mate with love and affection. She will make sure that Jay will not me hurt by Jafar for a long time. If she has to kill the man, she will. She will kill to protect her mate and love ones. She goes to her mate and curls up, next to him. She will find a way off this island and will support her friends. She feels her eyes close and rests her head on her mate's neck. She walks up with a jolt.

She gets up, because, she sees her mate throwing up. She rushes towards him and pulls his long hair behind his head. She sees him throwing up, until his stomach was empty. She rubs smooth circles, on his back.

"I think that I'm pregnant Mal. This week was suppose to be my heat, but I'm missing my regular symptoms of my heat. The only person this week, that I have regular sex with is you. I can get rid of it, if you don't want the baby and me." Jay says, looking down. He is scared of what Mal would do. Mal looks at her omega and frowns.

"We are both twelve, Jay, we are young and still in school. We are on an island full of villains. They can kill us for this. I want you to keep the baby, but at the same time get rid of it. I want to see you be pregnant and full of my kids. I will not order you to do something you don't want to do. All I ask of you is to talk to me. Let me help you, through this pregnancy, if you decide to keep the baby." Mal says to her mate. They stare at each other. They know that they are twelve, and that their parents will kill them for this, but they are now together and will protect each other.

Jay is afraid of Jafar, and has ever reason to. Mal does not really fear her mother. She knows that Maleficent has grown weak in her age, and by beating Mal, shows that she can still fight. Mal is growing stronger, and now with a mate, by her side, even stronger then her mother. She was a reason to fight and she will not back down. Jay knows that being pregnant is dangerous for the isle, but he does not care.

He will support his alpha, in anything she wants. He knows that she is not innocent, and neither is he, but she was protected him from Jafar and will kill him, if she feels the need to. Jay puts his hands on his stomach and smiles a little. He wants, this baby. He will do anything to keep them.

"In order to rule, we need supporters. We needs to make sure that no matter what, they will support us." Jay says. He knows that she wants to over power her mother and the rest of the older generation of villains. He will support her. Mal looks at him and smiles a big smile. She kisses him roughly on the lips. She loves the boy in front of her.

"I hear that Uma really wants to talk to you. I think that Gil is missing you as well. Gil is a little scary when he does not get his way." Mal says. She sees Jay's eyes lit up with the mention of Gil. She knows that Gil and Jay are good friends and will protect each other with their lives. To Jay, Gil is his older brother, that will do anything to protect him. To Gil, Jay is his little brother, that needs protection.

"I hear that Harriet and CJ, are gathering crews that will help search for a way off this island. They want to go with you, if you ever leave. I think that Ginny and Clay are finding ways to get off this island." Jay says to his alpha. Mal is pleased with this information. She knows that Jay knows all the kids on the island. He best friend is Lavender. She is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. Lavender is an other omega that is bonded with Randy, the son of Ratcliffe. Lavender and Jay was on in the same. She would make Jay do things that Mal could ever do.

Mal knows that she needs all the kids to stand beside her. She knows that Uma would help her, get off this island. Uma is like Jay to her, second-in-command. Jay knows the people, Uma knows the seas. Jay can set people up and will make sure that they will help in a way that they can. Jay is the best thief on the isle and he is going to make sure that they will get the best resources out on the isle. She also knows that some of them will protect her mate with their lives. Lavender and Gil are two of them. They will make sure that Jay and the baby are safe.

It's not common for teens to have children with each other, but its not rare. Mal knows that the adults want the kids to take after them and try to take over the world. They know that the kids will do that, but they will also be open minded about the other kids in Auradon. They know that they may be under their parents influences, but they are willing to give them a chance to see a different future. The children of the isle will follow Mal in anywhere she goes.

They are happy that she has Jay as her mate, because, she listens to him and he speaks for the people. Mal can tell that the others go to him for advice and she is happy that they will protect Jay, because, Jay represents the other people on the isle. She has a feeling that Jay will represent all the people, once they are done ruling the world. Mal just fears Jay's safety. She knows that she is paranoia about her mate, but she wants to protect him.

She knows that Jay can protect himself, but he is with a child and she wants him near her. Jay looks at her and smiles.

"Let's go tell Uma the news." Mal says to her mate. She kisses him on the lips and he kisses back. She helps him up and starts to a shower. She sees that Jay does not really have good cloths. She has to see if Lavender may have any clothes for Jay. She gets them dress and goes outside with Jay. Jay steps behind her, because, if someone messes with Mal, he can grabs her form behind. Mal knows that the alphas on the isle will make sure that the younger alpha and all omegas obey them. Her mother is no different. What her mother didn't know or seem to get, is that Mal will never be able to make her happy. She also knows that Jafar will make Jay suffer for just looking like his mother. Jay's mother, is a very sensitive subject forJay. His mother abounded him, when he was younger, after finding out about the debt. He sees her everyday.

His mother is the Evil Queen. Jay knows that Mal wants to kill, both of his parents, for what they did to him, but he won't allow it. All Jay tells Mal, is that she is on the isle and has not spoken to him in years. He knows that the Evil Queen would not go to him. When Jay was younger, she went up to him and spited in his face. She snarled at him and walks away. The child looked at her and tilted his head.

Mal saw the whole thing and tried to not react. Her alpha instincts were high and Jay smelt so good. She didn't know that he was an omega, or else she would have taken him instead of Uma and Harry, but if it wasn't for them, she would have never been able to deal with her mother. Uma is another alpha, who likes both alpha and omega, Harry is an omega that has Uma and Gil as his mates. It may not show, but Harry and Jay are very protective of each other.

Nothing can hurt the two, without the other knowing. Harry had Jay run with them for a while, because he knows how Jafar is. He is the one that made Jay come and seek help. Gil made it apparent that Jay belongs with Uma and her crew. Then Mal took Jay with her and that made Uma really upset that Mal did that, but she also knew that Jay and Mal are close, when younger. Jafar never made a move on Jay, with Uma and Mal, protecting him.

Gil, Uma and Harry all mated, the two fucked Harry in public until he wasn't able to move. Mal made people see that Jay is under her protection and will make sure that he is protected. Uma is Mal's second-in-command when it comes with pirates. Jay is for the people, the ones that don't fight and Uma, for those that will fight.

Once they are off the isle and rule Auradon, Mal with make the villains suffer as well. She looks at her mate with love. While yes, it's not allowed to love someone, if you prove your love to that person, then you are good to go. The others, that may want them will back off. She helps him up and gets them both dress. She puts her mate behind her and walks out the door. She will protect her mate no matter what.

When they walk out the door, she is surprise to find Gil and Harry there. She sees the sons of Gaston and Hook at the door, so early in the morning. She feels Jay stepping close to her and see what the stop is about. He pushes her aside and goes to hug Gil. Harry steps close to Mal and goes to hug her. Once Gil and Jay stop the hugging, Jay goes back to his mate.

"What's going on here?" Mal says to the boys.

"The others know what you did to Jay and they want to help you two out. Freddie has found a way out of the isle, and Uma, CJ and Harriet are all preparing the ships. The other kids are waiting order. They are waiting your order." Harry says, as he puts his arms around Jay. Mal looks at the two omegas and smile.

"Lets get off this isle. All of the children are to board the ships and the last ones are going to be the captains, the two of you Gil, Harry, and me. Jay I want you to go to Uma's ship and do a head count so that we don't forget anyone. Is that okay with you?" Mal says and asks her mate and friends. Gil and Harry both nodded in understanding and Jay looks at her in the eyes. He wants to know if what she is saying is true. He knows that she wants him safe, even if, he is not pregnant, but he knows that she is going to try to get him in her bed, at anytime.

Jay nods in understanding, because, he can understand, and can see reason for the young alpha to do what she is doing, but he wants to help in anyway, If doing a head count helps her, he will do it. Jay loves it when he can help. Jafar made him help him, in ways, Jay hates it. Mal makes sure that Jay has options to pick from and for him to tell her truthfully, if he wants to do it or not.

Mal didn't want her mate to feel like he is trapped in a relationship that is one-sided. She wants him to challenge her. She wants him to make her think about her decisions. Jay is the only one that will make that happen. She knows that Jay is still thinking of what to do with the pregnancy thing. She wants him to keep the child, but she understands if he doesn't. They are both twelve and may be parents.

As the four walk to the docks, they are met by the daughters of Hook and Ursula, Mal smiles, as Jay goes up to the three and hugs each of them. CJ and Jay would always help each other out, when protecting anyone that needed protection. Harriet and Jay would make sure that the boats would be working and that they can work better with certain things that can change. Uma and Jay help each other out, at the Fish and Chips. If Uma can't help out, Jay take her shift. Mal goes up on her toes to kiss her mate.

Uma looks at her mates with confusion. Both boys both shrugged and looks at the ship. Mal know that Uma is protective of Jay. Jay is the youngest out of their age group, while Uma and Mal are the oldest. No matter what, Jay is going to get protection from everyone in their group.


End file.
